yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 033
け！ シャイニング・フレア・ウィングマン | romaji = Kagayake! Shainingu Furea Winguman | japanese translated = Shine! Shining Flare Wingman | episode number = 33 | japanese air date = May 18, 2005 | english air date = February 3, 2006 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Field of Screams, Part 3", known as "Shine! Shining Flare Wingman" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 18, 2005 and in the United States on February 3, 2006. Summary Chancellor Sheppard seemed a little worried as he talked to a mysterious figure (the Leader of the Shadow Riders) through a computer. The leader said that, with 2 of the Spirit Keys now won and 2 of the locks of the Spirit Gates now opened, the Key Keepers had no chance of saving the world, but Sheppard countered with his fact that he had faith in the Chosen Ones he had asked to protect those Keys, and declared that this battle was far from over. While Atticus Rhodes was recuperating from his own Shadow Duel in the Duel Academy infirmary, he revealed to his sister, Alexis, that only one who had a Shadow Charm could be able to combat Camula's Shadow Magic and even have a chance to win. Jaden Yuki ends up Dueling Camula, and his Shadow Charm negates Camula's when she tries to put all of his friends' souls at stake through "Illusion Gate". She now must offer her own soul to activate "Illusion Gate". After a while, she reveals that she was using her bats to give her information on the Key Keepers' Decks and strategies which explains how she defeated Crowler and Zane almost very easily. Jaden barely survives most of Camula's assaults, but eventually he is able to summon forth a new Elemental Hero - Shining Flare Wingman. Shocked, Camula states she has never seen Jaden have this monster as her bats never told her about this. Jaden then states he decided to counteract the darkness with the light as the recent duels lately were in darkness. Camula is defeated by Jaden's "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" and because of "Illusion Gate", Camula loses her soul. Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale are restored to normal. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Camula '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian". He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian", "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", and "Elemental HERO Sparkman" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. If this monster would be destroyed, Jaden can send one card he controls to the Graveyard instead. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 2: Camula Camula draws "Illusion Gate" and subsequently activates it by offering a soul. Using her Shadow Charm, she attempts to offer the souls of all of Jaden's friends watching the Duel, but Jaden's Shadow Charm connects together and activates, negating Camula's Shadow Charm. With no other options, Camula must offer her own soul. The effect of "Illusion Gate" then activates, destroying all of Jaden's monsters and allowing Camula to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) from Jaden's Graveyard to her side of the field in Attack Position. Camula then Normal Summons "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Elemental Hero Tempest" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 1200). Camula prepares to attack directly with "Zombie Werewolf" and win the Duel, but Jaden activates his face-down "Cross Heart" to switch control of "Tempest" back to him since he took Battle Damage. A replay occurs, and Camula opts to end her Battle Phase. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. "Elemental Hero Tempest" attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" (Camula 4000 → 2400). Since "Zombie Werewolf" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Camula to Special Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck in Attack Position (1200/1200) and increase its ATK by 500 (newly summoned "Zombie Werewolf": 1200 → 1700/1200). Jaden then sets a card. Turn 4: Camula Camula draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Giant Trunade" and "Vampire Genesis"). Camula then Tributes "Zombie Werewolf" in order to Tribute Summon "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. She then removes "Vampire Lord" from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" (3000/2100) in Attack Position. Camula then activates "Genesis Crisis" by targeting her "Vampire Genesis". Now once a turn, Camula can add a Zombie-type monster from her Deck to her hand. Camula then activates the effect of "Genesis Crisis" to add "Ryu Kokki" from her Deck to her hand. Camula then activates the effect of "Vampire Genesis" to discard "Ryu Kokki" and Special Summon "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) in Attack Position (as its Level is equal or less than the discarded monster). Camula then activates "Giant Trunade" to return Spells and Traps on the field to the respective owners' hands. Since "Insurance" was returned from the field to Jaden's hand, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to gain 500 Life Points (Jaden 1200 → 1700). However Camula doesn't notice this yet. "Vampire Genesis" attacks and destroys "Tempest" (Jaden 1700 → 1500). "Zombie Werewolf" then attacks directly and Camula intends to have the attack be the finishing blow, however Jaden, at this point, reveals that he had used the effect of "Insurance" to save himself (Jaden 1500 → 300). Camula then re-activates "Genesis Crisis" and activates its effect to add "Despair from the Dark" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Dark Factory of Mass Production" and "Insurance". Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Fusion Gate"). Jaden then activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to add two "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then activates "Fusion Gate". Now both players can perform Fusion Summons without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. Jaden then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden then uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Flame Wingman" with "Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" in Jaden's Graveyard, There are currently two ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 3100/2100). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks and destroys "Vampire Genesis" (Camula 2400 → 2300). Since "Vampire Genesis" has been removed from the field, both "Genesis Crisis" and "Zombie Werewolf" are destroyed due to the last effect of "Genesis Crisis". Since "Shining Flare Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Camula equal to the original ATK of her destroyed monster (Camula 2300 → 0). Due to the effect of "Illusion Gate", Camula's soul is taken. Trivia * In reality "Illusion Gate" requires a payment of 90 percent of life points. Differences in adaptations * The scene where the hand from "Illusion Gate" chokes Camula by the throat as her soul is taken is omitted from the dub. * In the dub, Camula appears to offer her own soul to "Illusion Gate" out of arrogance. In the original, she appears to have no other choice because the card was already activated. * Two scenes that showed Camula with her tongue out and showing a scary expression are removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.